1. Field
Embodiments relate to a mobile terminal and a method for displaying a message thereof.
2. Background
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
Nowadays, as mobile terminals provide various services, a user can chat in real time with at least one another party using an instant message in the mobile terminal.
However, in view of a characteristic of the mobile terminal, a screen size is limited and thus when it is necessary to generate two or more chat windows like a case where the user simultaneously performs private chat with another party while group chatting together with another parties, the user feels inconvenience when chatting while alternately moving chat windows.
Therefore, in order to minimize such inconvenience, it is considered to improve a structural portion and/or a software portion of the terminal.